Nec'toom
History Disastrous First Contact The humans have first encountered the Nec'Toom at 6999 AD. A Messenger probe has detected an unidentified vessel in the insignificant fringe system, then called AM191, and the Messenger reported to his employer, Heden Heel, about his findings. Heden Heel, who was the undisputed leader of the self-proclaimed Worlds Confederation, has ordered to send eleven ships, headed by the gargantuan Mistress-class flagship, WCS Platinum Fist, to explore the system and establish first contact. However, other nearby petty empires and tinpot dictators have heard about what happened, and sent their own fleets to the system. The result was a standoff between several human forces, who all wanted exclusive acess to the newly discovered alien ship, and the advantages it might allow them over the other factions. The Nec'Toom warship at first simply watched as the human ships clashed and destroyed each other, but when several Terran ships attempted to board the alien vessel in a desperate attempt to capture it before the others did (and some humans as a result even fired upon the Nec'Toom ship in an attempt to destroy it before the other side captures it), the Nec'Toom open fire. The Nec'Toom warship, later to be given the callsign "Uranus-class" by the Terrans, has singlehandedly destroyed all the human fleets, with the Platinum Fist the only heavily damaged survivor. This almost comically horrific first contact has spawned at least several repeated huge intergalactic wars, directly involving hundreds of alien races, and millions more - indirectly. These wars will also become the reason for the extinction of many races, some of them watching at their homeworld's skies in horror, unable to reach or touch the fighting titans above, watching as the stray shots grind their civilizations to dust piece by piece. Physiology The males are 2.1 meters tall on average, while the females are 1.4 meters tall. Both genders mass approximately 62 kg on average, making the males very skinny and the females chubby. They have four arms - primary arms which sit on their abnormally high shoulders (which reach their midface), are muscular enough to match human arms, and have four digits with no thumbs. And, a pair of secondary arms which grow out of their normal place, have 3 digits and a thumb which faces the opposite direction to the human thumb. The secondary arms are thin, their fingers are a lot longer, and they're generally gentle and precise. Their kneecaps are inverted and they have very large flat feet, with claws instead of toes. They have a thick tail to aid them in balancing their bipedal frame. The Nec'Toom also have a short conical horn smack in the middle of their forehead. Their skin is very pale blue. Due to their physiology, the Nec'Toom are one of the closest things to a humanoid alien that the Terrans ever encountered. Government The Nec'Toom are divided into many nations, not unlike the Terrans themselves. These nations, unlike Terran ones, are usually located with a significant space between them, scattered all across the Local Group of galaxies, and the nearby clusters (such as the Sculptor Group). The originally encountered Nec'Toom were a relatively small and insignificant faction that settled in the Large Magellanic Cloud and also attempted to colonize the northwestern portion of the Milky Way galaxy. That specific faction, the Magellanic Nec'Toom, were a monarchial atheist state, with a typical dynasty, a very common government model among all the races in the universe. Nec'Toom Today After the Terrans and the Krug jointly defeated the Magellanic Nec'Toom, they enjoyed a long period of peace, before another Nec'Toom nation, alerted by the wave of Nec'Toom refugees coming from the Large Magellanic Cloud, have sent invasion forces that started the Second Magellanic War that rages on to this day. Return to Alien Species